Be With Me
by Polska
Summary: [Complete][Sequel to My Immortal and a little bit after Home Sweet Home.] After Blossom and Brick break up, Bubbles is determined to bring them back together, whatever the cost is. And what is Butch doing that is so secretive? R&R!
1. The Beginning of Something Devastating

**(This story was taken off because of my 'cool little chats' with the characters beforethe story and at the end of the story. So here is the story, without the cool little chats.And thank goodness this story was saved.-sighs with relief- So here it is again - Be With Me. Oh yes, and if someone reported me, then that person is just a complete idiot, because I always put disclaimers in my stories. Hello...they're called muses!)**

**Polska- Well this may seem confusing to some, so I'll straighten it out. 'Nobody's Home' is the first story of the sequel. Then comes 'Home Sweet Home', followed by 'My Immortal'. Afterwards, comes 'Be With Me' and then 'What You Waiting For'. Finally, it all ends with the last story, 'Happiness is Where the Home Is' and there ya go! So here is 'Be With Me'!**

**Buttercup- Polska doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys. Ya got all that?**

**Polska- Yeah...so read and review everybody! **

* * *

It had only been seven weeks since Blossom and Brick had broken up. But to Bubbles, it was obvious that it was going to happen sooner or later. During her free time, when she wasn't studying or practising singing, she would try to format a plan to bring the two leaders back together. Even though it was none of her business, she was still determined to bring them back together.

Buttercup was happy back at home, and with her new boyfriend, Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys. After admitting their feelings during Blossom and Brick's fight, they became inseparable. At home, she was being treated like she had never been treated before. Buttercup soon lost her need to cause graffiti or do anything bad. She didn't stop hanging out with Mitch Mitchellson, but didn't cause trouble along with him.

Blossom stayed locked in her room, and wouldn't let anyone in, including the Professor or her sisters' even if they were carrying food. She would simply ask them to leave it outside, and when she was sure that they were gone, Blossom would open the door, grab the tray, eat it and put it back outside. She cried none-stop, still sad about her fight, and would always read a book that she had found in the back of her closet called, 'For Broken Hearts and Damaged Love'.

Bubbles had two goals: One to bring Blossom and Brick back together, and the other to become a famous singer. Her singing coach even said himself that she had a beautiful voice and was ready for the next step. She tried to figure out what Blossom and Brick had been fighting about, but never found out, and Boomer hadn't been any help either. He couldn't find out anything from Brick. But Bubbles would achieve her goals eventually.

Brick didn't cry, because he wasn't a sissy. Instead, he sat in his room, staring out the window, and whenever someone tried to talk to him, he would either respond coldly or just look at them coldly. Either way, he would be very rude. His face seemed to be drained of its colour and was now a sickly grey colour as if the coldness in his eyes and his face had travelled to his face. He didn't eat, but since he couldn't starve, he just sat in his room.

Butch was incredibly glad that he finally had a chance to admit his feelings for Buttercup. After all those distractions, he'd managed it, and was happy to know that she felt the same way about him. He guessed after that single kiss on the beach, he felt differently about her. But either way, he was glad that they were going out now. He knew he couldn't cheer up Brick, so he left him alone.

Boomer tried desperately to bring Brick out of his room. He was like Bubbles, both trying to mend a broken heart. He knew that he would never be like Bubbles, who could probably think of some scheme to bring the two back together. After all, they were made for each other. So instead, Boomer wrote poems in a notebook, and occasionally showed them to Bubbles. Most of them were about Brick and Blossom.

Doctor Arren Ronalds and Professor John Utonium didn't seem to notice the change in their 'children'. They usually went to science conferences together, and wherever they went, they were usually noticed as 'The People Who Created The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls'. Sure it was flattering to be noticed, but it would have been nice if they were called by their proper names. Professor Utonium hurried away, and before Dr. Ronalds could pose for pictures, he always grabbed her arm and the two ran.

At the Utonium residence, Blossom sat on her bed, holding the nine hundred-page book, flipping through the pages. An occasional drop of tears splattered on the book, and shaky hands held the book, threatening to drop it on the ground. And that's exactly what happened to the poor pink Powerpuff. As she tried to turn the page, her hands became weak, and the book landed on the ground with a large thump.

Downstairs, Bubbles bonked her head against the counter as she knelt down, looked for something that she lost, when she heard the thump.

"Ouch!" she muttered, as she rubbed her head. She hurried upstairs to the cause of the noise and opened the door to Blossom's room. Folding her arms, she stared at Blossom pityingly. The pink puff was staring at the floor with wide eyes, her hands twitching as her chest heaved up and down slowly. She stood up, turned to look at Bubbles and zoomed out the window, before Bubbles could say anything.

At the Ronalds residence, Brick glared at Boomer as he tried to speak to him. Intimidated by the cold glare, Boomer scurried out, without taking one last look at his brother. Satisfied with his brothers' discomfort, Brick settled down by his perch by the window. He remembered when Blossom had seen him and Princess making out, and he had to wash his clothes to get rid of Princess' disgusting stench of perfume. That relationship lasted for five minutes.

He missed Blossom, of course he did. But he wasn't going to let anyone know. Bored, Brick zipped out the window, and headed to the park, at the exact same time that Blossom was. Yet, he didn't know that he was going to run into his ex-girlfriend the moment he reached the park.

Bubbles quickly read the title of the book, and stared out the window. She'd better get to the park before Blossom became even more heartbroken then ever before. She didn't want to interfere, but sometimes, drastic times called for drastic measures, and this was a drastic time, so Bubbles needed to take some drastic measures.

* * *

**Polska- Phew! Sorry for taking so long. I was just too lazy... **

**Brick- So review everybody!**

**Polska- Yep.**


	2. Emotional Outbursts

**Polska- I repeat: The first story in the series is "Nobody's Home". That is the prequel and songfic to "Home Sweet Home" which comes after. That is the prequel to "My Immortal". That is the songfic and the prequel to this story. This story is the prequel to "What You Waiting For" which is the songfic and prequel to "Home Is Where The Heart Is" which is the last story in the series. I know all of you got this but I wanted to say it again. : D I was bored.**

**Polska- Whoot! I got…10 reviews! Okay! Review thanks, review replies!**

_Kezzer: **Thanks for the review! I hope it stays up this time. I'm positive I didn't do anything this time. : D**_

_Lil Fang:**Uh huh…no Blossom and Brick aren't going to commit suicide, but Blossom is close to it.**_

_Zero Unknown: **Thanks for reviewing! I just read your review over, and if you would like, I could send you the unedited version of this story.** _

_**Yes Brick going out with Princess is disturbing isn't it? The relationship lasted five minutes though.**_

_Crazie-foe-u: **Here's the update.**_

_Harry Gregory:** It is sad that stories are taken off because of "cool little chats". Oh well. Thank you for the review!**_

_Blossom: **Nice to know that my work is appreciated!**_

_Brickhouse33:** : D Thank you for reviewing!** _

_Midnight001:**Here is the update! Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!**_

_Mad Mauser:** Of course I know that. I must've seen that episode of the Powerpuff Girls at least nine times, and the one when Him recreates them.** _

_**After this story comes my Bubbles story, so that's the sequel.**_

_Wh1tn3y:** -blushes- Thank you for the very nice review. I'm glad there are people out there who appreciate my work!**_

**Polska- So there you go!**

**Blossom- Polska does not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys _or _Professor Utonium. She does, however, own Doctor Arren Ronalds.**

**Polska- please review everyone!**

* * *

Blossom cast a glance behind her and saw she was leaving a trail of pink behind her. She slapped her head and lowered herself to the ground. If Bubbles could see the trail of pink, no doubt that she would find her more quickly. But Bubbles probably already knew that she was headed towards the park. Blossom landed gracefully on the ground and began walking. It bought her some time.

Brick muttered angrily to himself as he landed on the cobblestone walkway of the park. He sniffed the air and groaned. The air smelled heavily of the stench of Princess' perfume. Princess was there.

Blossom walked silently down the sidewalk and tried to hold back tears at the sight of couples laughing, talking, holding hands and showing love for one another. She looked down at the ground and was soon walking on a cobblestone sidewalk. Walking to the nearest park bench, she lowered herself on the wood.

_At the Utonium Residence_

Buttercup sat on a stool in front of the counter in the kitchen, her hands holding her head. She stared into space, thinking about nothing in particular. Actually, Buttercup felt that she was losing her touch as the toughest Powerpuff. After being kicked out and not being able to stand it, and after becoming extraordinarily mushy just like Bubbles – Buttercup paused to shiver at the thought. Imagine the toughest Powerpuff becoming like Bubbles – Buttercup knew she had regain her status.

"Life sucks sometimes," she muttered to herself as she pulled on the black jacket that was hanging on the stool next to her. She stood up and hovered out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Buttercup shivered as she stepped outside. It was unusually cold for spring. She wandered a few blocks until she arrived to the home of the Rowdyruff Boys. She hovered to the door and knocked on it, but was disappointed when Dr. Ronald answered it.

"I'm sorry Buttercup. Butch isn't home, Boomer went out and Brick isn't talking to anybody," Dr. Ronalds replied sympathetically before Buttercup could say anything. Buttercup's heart fell. How come Butch wasn't home?

She smiled weakly at the doctor and turned to leave.

_Bubbles_

Bubbles flew around, looking around for a bright pink trail that her sister could've left behind. Unfortunately, she found none.

"She must've outsmarted me. Of course she did. It's Blossom," Bubbles murmured to herself.

"Oh well, at least I know where she's going."

Bubbles flew as quickly as she could. She knew that Brick and Blossom would collide very soon and she couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't bear to imagine what would happen then. She didn't even bother to think about it. Instead, Bubbles flew faster towards the park.

_At the Park_

The pink puff twiddled her thumbs as she stared around, her eyes landing on someone she'd never hoped to see ever again in her life.

"YOU!" she yelled, her anger rising.

"Me," came the smug voice. The person trotted closer and Blossom clenched her fists, fighting the urge to swing a punch at the person.

_Bubbles_

Bubbles finally landed at the park and hurriedly scanned the park for any signs of Blossom or Brick. She spotted Blossom but gasped when she saw whom she was talking too. It wasn't good.

××××

"Hey Blossom," Princess said, "Are you still angry about you're little fight with Brick? It was about time he dumped you. Who in their right mind would go after you?"

These words stung. Blossom fought back tears. She dug her nails into the palm of her hand as she fought the temptation to knock Princess across the city. She remained calm and tried to not let Princess get to her.

"Brick obviously," she answered Princess shortly. Princess was taken aback by Blossom's sudden shot of confidence. But then she realized something; it was completely obvious that Blossom was trying not to let her words get to her.

"Well then he left you and went after me."

"Too bad that lasted about five minutes."

Princess growled.

"Well at least we did more than you two did in your whole relationship."

"What…make out for five minutes straight? No thanks Princess. I'm not a slut."

"And you think that I am?"

"No…I _know _you are."

××××

Brick wandered around the park, shooting intimating glares at anyone who tried to talk to him. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and when he heard the sound of arguing coming from right near him, he turned and saw both of his ex-girlfriends going at each other.

When Blossom turned and saw Brick she exploded with tears. She took off, zipping through the air, ignoring the surprised look that Bubbles and Princess had on their faces. Brick glared coldly at her trail. Bubbles turned to face him. Brick was surprised to see that she was glaring at him.

"Why," she began, "Are you being so cold? Why can't you see that this is having an enormous effect on her? Aren't you the least bit worried that she'll commit suicide? Don't you even care if she goes into depression?"

Brick was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He regained himself nonetheless and glared coldly at her too.

"I have no concern for her anymore." And with that, he took off, leaving a trail of red. Bubbles closed her eyes and when she opened them, her eyes were unusually dark. Ignoring the surprised Princess beside her, Bubbles took off, catching up to Brick in an instance.

××××

Buttercup noticed just in time the pink streak headed for the ocean. She immediately followed, not caring where she was going, just heading for Blossom before she did something she would regret.

After a few minutes she saw a sobbing Blossom sitting on the sand. Cautiously, Buttercup approached her whimpering sister and tapped her shoulder lightly. When she looked up, Buttercup saw that Blossom's eyes were as red as Brick's.

"Blossom…are you alright?" Buttercup asked. Blossom glared at her.

"I'm fine," she said a little too rudely. Buttercup backed away a bit.

"Fine. Just don't do anything you'll regret," Buttercup said to her before taking off. Blossom sat there, Buttercup's words ringing through her head, _"Don't do anything you'll regret."_

She'd heard about all those girls who killed themselves over break-ups and had always thought of them of being silly. Now she realized how much the pain hurt. It could all go away with a quick swipe of the special knife that Blossom helped the Professor develop a couple years ago when one of their former enemies created a set of girls who were ten times stronger than them, so Blossom and the Professor made the knife for them to use to destroy the three Powerpuff clones.

Blossom could sneak in at night and steal the knife.

××××

Brick was knocked backwards by a force to his chin.

"What the hell…?" he asked as he stared at Bubbles. She was pretty much shaking with anger and her eyes were extremely dark.

"I don't really give a shit if you break-up with my sister now. But after all the crap you said about you not damn caring for whatever she does, that's stepping way over the line buddy. For your information, I know you care. I know you would be even more heartbroken if she died." Bubbles calmed down. "Your coldness is an act of your pain. Whatever you say about her, I know you care."

Brick just hovered there, staring at Bubbles. Little Bubbles…little innocent Bubbles, hovering there and cussing and telling him what he felt. It was true, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"None of that is true," he said simply and flew off. Bubbles shot her hands up in frustration. This was going to be harder than she thought.

_Boomer_

The blue ruff in question was taking a walk. Yes a walk. He needed to clear his mind of things. Like letting go of Brick's intimidating glare. But as hard as he tried, his brothers' expression showed a look of pure hatred and pain and it was burned deep into his memory.

At least he had someone to comfort him. Bubbles. But she was always scrambling around, getting involved in things that were hardly her business.

Like now.

Bubbles couldn't stay out of anything-emotional going on. Just like when Buttercup was kicked out and Bubbles brought her back. Just like Blossom and Brick breaking up and Bubbles trying to bring them back together.

Boomer knew that she meant well, but what if they didn't want their problems to be meddled in?

So he knew he wouldn't help her. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to meddle.

_Brick_

The ruff in red was running Bubbles' words through his mind.

"_You're coldness is just an act of your pain. Whatever you say about her, I know you care."_

Of course it was true. All of his intimidating glares…his ignorance…his annoyance to anybody who talked to him. All of it was an act of his pain. Perhaps Bubbles helped him figure it out. But did he still care for her? He didn't mean what he said about Blossom, but did he still care for her?

Perhaps Bubbles could help him figure that out too.

Or maybe it was meant for him to figure out alone.

Whatever the cause was, he would surely figure it out eventually. Before Blossom did anything drastic. Brick stopped in mid-air after this thought.

"What do I care?" he sneered to himself.

A voice in the back of his head answered that for him.

**"You do care, Bricky-boy. No matter _what_ you say to yourself."**

* * *

**Polska- Finished! Since summer's beginning, I'll post the next chapter along with my other story, "Nothing Can Keep Us Apart". Please review! PS, in case anybody wants to know (and I won't spoil the story), Blossom DOES NOT commit suicide. Trust me, you'll want to know that. In case you haven't read "What You Waiting For" you'll need to know that. So once again, review!**


	3. Deceit and Dishonesty

**Polska – Hmm, sorry for updating late, but my brain was dead. I had total writer's block. I couldn't think of anything to write, but I finally came up with something.**

**But for now, review replies, review thanks:**

_Mad Mauser:** I know it took me long to update, but like I said, I was suffering from writer's block, and that's the truth. But here's the update!**_

_Somewei:** Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter.  
It is emotional, isn't it. But don't worry; I won't spoil the story, but eventually something good happens to Blossom. Keep reviewing!**_

_Hairy Gregory:** You know, I think you reviewed all of my Powerpuff Girls' stories and their chapters. Wow, you really are a loyal reviewer. Thank you! But anywho, when Bubbles' eyes glowed dark, I completely forgot about that episode, but now that you reminded me, it does seem kind of similar.  
As for Bloss, you'll just have to see what she does. And yeah, I didn't want her to go psycho on Princess…I don't want this to become a fighting story. **_

_**And I think you'll be very surprised at the end of the chapter. Please keep reviewing!**_

_Lil Fang:** Yes I'm sure nobody will commit suicide. If you read my song fic, 'What You Waiting For' then you'd know, so don't worry. And Blossom won't go all 'gothic', I promise. She won't even cut herself. But anyways, please keep reviewing, even though your reviews are really weird.**_

_Kezzer:** Dark is always the best. : D I love good descriptions. I feel that it helps make the story a whole lot better. Anyways, sorry for the late update, but here ya go!**_

_Lindsey:** I never do anything other than those match-ups. Thanks for the compliments. Keep reviewing!**_

_Heartgrenade:** Heart grenade…that's from the American Idiot album. : D I love Green Day…but anywho, thanks for the real nice compliments. I'm glad you like my story (stories?) and I hope you keep reviewing this story and the next one I post up.**_

_Hampsterofdestruction:** Thanks for the review. I wanted to make this story really sad, so it'd be hard not cry. I guess I managed that. : D Please continue to review!**_

**Polska – Whoot! That's a lot of reviews for one chapter. Thank you, and keep reviewing!**

**Bubbles – Polska doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff boys. She owns Doctor Ronalds and the people you haven't heard of though and that's it! Whee!**

**Polska – So now, read and review!**

* * *

It was Friday, the day after Bubbles' little talk with Brick and Blossom's little spat with the spoiled brat of the city, Princess. Buttercup was at home, glum and bored, after trying to contact Butch six times that morning. Unfortunately, four of the times she called the Ronalds' household, but he wasn't home, and the other two times she called them, Boomer and Doctor Ronalds were using the phone. Buttercup had never felt so alone in her life.

But Buttercup had more important things to focus on: like Blossom for instance. She seemed so upset…upset enough to go gothic on them and start cutting herself…eventually leading to suicide…

Buttercup shook her head. No, she thought, I won't think those things. Blossom's too sensible to do those things. She wouldn't dare to do that. Blossom had so many things to live for. She was ambitious and would never kill herself without reaching her goals. The pink puff was just like that. Even a worthless ex-boyfriend couldn't change that.

"Blossom will be fine," Buttercup murmured to herself. "But will I be?" She stared down at the marble counter at which she was sitting at and frowned. Where was Butch? What was he doing? Why wasn't he contacting her? Who was he with, if he was with someone? How was he doing? When was he coming home? Those questions burned through Buttercup's brain as she tried to think of places he would be.

Sighing, the green puff stood up, and walked over to the phone. Picking up the receiver, she dialled the Ronalds' home phone, and waited to someone to pick up.

"Come on…" she muttered.

Finally – "Hello?" said a pleasant voice over the phone. It was Doctor Ronalds.

"Hey Doctor. Is Butch home?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, he is," Doctor Ronalds replied sweetly. "Just a moment, dear."

Buttercup inhaled and smiled to herself. He was finally home!

"Hello?" came a deep, male voice.

"Hey Butch," Buttercup answered. She could have jumped for joy, but settled for smiling widely.

"Oh, um, hey Butters," Butch said, calling her the nickname he used.

Buttercup's smile instantly faded. Was it just her, or did Butch sound much less enthusiastic about talking to her than she did?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me today?" she asked.

"Um…sorry Buttercup, but I uh can't…" Butch replied. "I'm uh getting together with Brick and Boomer today…no um actually just Boomer 'cause Brick is like quarantined from us." He gave a nervous laugh.

Buttercup frowned. He didn't seem quite sure of himself, but then again, Butch never did seem quite sure of himself, ever.

"Oh, that's okay, I guess. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe," she said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. She and Butch exchanged good-byes and Buttercup hung up the phone, sad that Butch couldn't cancel his plans with Boomer to hang out with her.

Then the doorbell rang. Annoyed enough, Buttercup reluctantly walked towards the door, and opened it, and was surprised to see _Boomer _standing there.

"Hey Buttercup," he began warmly, "Is Bubbles home?"

Buttercup was speechless.

"I thought you were hanging out with Butch today?" she asked him suspiciously. The blue ruff look genuinely surprised.

"What? He told you that? No, I just came by to see if _Bubbles _wanted to do something," he explained. Buttercup grew angry. Butch lied to her.

"Bubbles will be home soon. Just wait for her. I have a Rowdyruff to confront," she told Boomer angrily, and stormed out of the house, leaving a bewildered Boomer at the door.

××××

Blossom sat cross-legged in her room, on her bed, tossing a small silver knife from one hand to the other, staring at it intently. The night before, she had come home late on purpose, and snuck into the lab, and stole the knife.

**Flashback**

_It was late at night, somewhere near midnight. Blossom was sure that her siblings and the Professor were fast asleep. That had places to go and people to see the next morning. The Puff leader cautiously opened the front door and peeked around the dark living room, just to make sure the Professor or Buttercup weren't up late watching T.V. They weren't. She quietly headed towards the Professors' lab, and opened the door as silently as she could. Zipping inside and closing the door, she trotted quietly down the steps, flicked on the light switch and began searching._

"_Where did he put it," she murmured to herself as she searched through the drawers and underneath piles and piles of lab notes. _

'_Are you doing the right thing?' a voice in the back of her head asked. It was her conscience_

'_Yes,' she insisted in her head, and finally opened a small metal drawer, and sifted through the piles and piles of items, and finally found a small silver rod, with an incredibly sharp tip and edge. This was it; she knew it was. Blossom quickly shut the drawer shut, pocketed the knife and hurried upstairs, flicking off the light, and up to her bedroom. The pink puff slipped the knife into her underwear drawer and hurried to her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, knowing she'd sleep soundly that night._

**End Flashback**

She was just lucky enough not to get caught. That was good, right? But then she pondered this. Had the Professor busted her, she would not be alternating the knife between her hands and she would not be thinking about doing what she wanted to do. Was it really the right thing to do? Was ending her life the easiest thing to do to release her pain? For some odd reason she doubted it.

Blossom placed the tip of the knife to her wrist and stared down at it. She was frozen, and couldn't think clearly at the moment. Could she do it? _Would _she do it? She couldn't decide. Gingerly – so as to not cut herself by accident – Blossom lowered the knife and tossed it aside.

"What am I doing? I can't do this," Blossom said aloud. She thought about how Buttercup and Bubbles and the Professor would feel…how all her friends would feel, and she knew she couldn't do it.

"There has to be an easy way to help keep the pain away," Blossom thought aloud.

××××

In the meantime, Bubbles was flying home from her talk with Brick. It irritated her to hear Brick tell her that she was wrong. When it came to feelings, Bubbles was never wrong. And she definitely wasn't wrong this time. Bubbles landed in front of the Utonium household and was surprised to see Boomer standing there.

"What are you doing here, Boomie?" she asked him sweetly.

"I was looking for you, and then Buttercup just zipped off. I think she was looking for Butch or something. She said something about him lying to her," Boomer explained. Bubbles stood there, shocked. She could barely imagine what Buttercup would do to Butch if she found him.

_Brick_

He was sitting by the window, his chin on his hand, and staring absorbedly out the window. Brick was _still _running Bubbles' words through his head, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about them. But that wasn't all he was thinking about.

"This sucks," Brick muttered to himself. "I don't want to think about this, yet, whenever I try to forget it, I always end of feeling guilty about it."

He leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. Times like this were so difficult.

××××

Buttercup muttered angrily to herself as she zipped through the air, finally landing in a secluded alley with a dead-end. She walked towards the corner, shoulders hunched and brows furrowed, looking ready to _kill._ But as she was about to round the corner, she heard voices talking. Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks, and cupped her ear with her hand, listening closely.

"Do you think she'll shocked?" a female voice was saying. Buttercup knew that voice, yet she couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah, duh. It'll come as a huge surprise," a deeper voice replied. It was Butch. Buttercup inhaled and clenched her fists, but listened closer.

"I wonder what her face will look like when you tell _Buttercup_?" the female voice continued. The voice was so familiar, yet, she didn't quite know who it belonged to. But more importantly, Butch and the girl were talking about _her._

"Don't worry Brooke. She won't know what hit her."

Buttercup clenched her fists tighter. It was Brooke Jones, popular girl extraordinaire, and one of the Powerpuff Girls' closest friends. Buttercup felt betrayed; how could one of her friends do this to her? How could she go behind the green puffs' back and steal Butch away from her? Before she knew it, Buttercup zipped around the corner, face flushed and eyes looking dangerous.

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!"

* * *

**Polska – Ah! It's a surprise ending to a chapter, and I don't know what came over me. I was brain-dead, and I couldn't think of anything to write. -.- It's not my longest chapter yet, but at least I wrote something. Sorry it was REALLY late. I'm so sorry. School's starting in a few days for me, so I think I'll have time to finish. If not, I'll update after homework, or on a free weekend.**

**But now that I've _finally _finished, please review and tell me what you think of the ending! There will be only one more chapter after this, and then I'll start my next story; the sequel to 'What You Waiting For/Be With Me'.**

**Oh and by the way, I own Brooke Jones.**


	4. Hardly Together

**Polska – And it's the last chapter of the story! –Sniffles- But I _will _have my next story up soon after this. **

**Okay! Review Thanks --- Review Replies:**

_Lindsey:_ **_Ha ha. : ) Thanks for the review. Review this story and its sequel; otherwise I will hunt you down with my Evil Army of Mutant Squirrels!_**

_Somewei:_** _I'm glad you thought it was refreshing; I didn't want her to cut herself, as I myself find it ridiculously stupid. I mean, I for one have so much to live for, and I'm sure everyone else does too –goes on to rant about Bush and suicide- Anyways, keep reviewing and update your story too, or I shall go on a rampage and start killing things!_**

_Hairy Gregory:** Yeah I did realise that when I posted the story, but I'm **_**much _too lazy to fix it x D. Anyways, I was very confuzzled by the review thing…let's just say that you review a lot, and leave it at that. : D So keep reviewing!_**

_Lil Fang: **Well, I updated.**_

**Yeah, not too many, but whatever. Keep reviewing! This is the last chapter of this story.**

**Brick – Polska does not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, _or _Professor Utonium. She does, however, own Brooke and Professor Arren Ronalds.**

**Polska – Yep! Now review!**

* * *

**Be With Me**

Buttercup's leather-clad chest heaved up and down heavily as she glared daggers at the green Ruff. Her emerald eyes darted from the blonde girl to the brunette boy, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Buttercup was not one to cry, but this time she felt she needed to, and deserved to.

She had stepped out of the alley just in time to see Butch brush his lips against the other girls' cheek. She was too distraught to think clearly.

"Now Butters don't overreact…" Butch started, but Buttercup flashed her eyes towards him and took a step forward.

"Who's overreacting? I was just looking for you after you lied to me on the phone. I'm not stupid like Bubbles, Butch. I know when you're telling me the truth and when you're lying," Buttercup answered. "And don't call me Butters."

"Buttercup please," Brooke pleaded. "I was only helping-"

"Yeah, helping your_self_," Buttercup interrupted. "I can't believe you would do that to a friend. Traitor."

"Buttercup please. It's not what you think…" Butch tried again, but Buttercup interrupted once more.

"No. I don't want to hear it. We are _done _Butch!" she cried and with that, zipped off into the air, ignoring Butch's sad, lonely face, but half-hoping he would fly after her.

He didn't.

××××

Blossom zipped downstairs, just in time to see Buttercup fly out the door. She hurried towards Bubbles and Boomer, who noticed her coming, and their mouths dropped in surprise.

"Where did Buttercup go?" she asked, without greeting them and ignoring their surprised looks.

"Blossy!" Bubbles cried and rushed over to embrace Blossom, who pushed her away.

"Never mind that now Bubbles. _Where_ did Buttercup go?"

"She said she had a Ruff to confront or something and then she zoomed off," Boomer piped up.

"Crap. This is all _my _fault. All my moping and suicide attempts are-." Blossom was cut short.

"YOU TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Bubbles screamed. Blossom shook her head and zipped off.

"That's the second one today," the blue Puff said sadly.

××××

The red Ruff sat on his perch by the window, staring out at the gloomy grey sky, but fell back when he saw a stream a pink amidst the grey.

"Blossom," he said coldly once the pink puff landed in his room. He was surprised to see that she waved it away impatiently.

"Yeah Brick. That's my name," she answered sardonically.

Brick was shocked at her sudden change in attitude.

"But that's not why I'm here. We have a problem."

Brick was listening attentively.

"Because of your coldness and my moping we've created an even bigger problem. Your locking up in your room has caused Butch to lie to Buttercup and my suicide attempts have caused Buttercup to become ridiculously upset at Butch. It's like our break-up is causing problems between our siblings. Bubbles is frustrated, and Boomer is scared to go anywhere near you. We can't keep doing this or our alliance shall be no more.

"Now, it's not like we have to get back together, even though that would certainly fix most of the problems. No. But we can stop moping. We can start talking to our siblings and each other again. What's me talking to you going to hurt anyways? I just recently came to my senses, and you should snap out of it. Stop intimidating everyone who comes near you.

"Are you in? Or do you want to mope for the rest of your life?" Blossom finished dramatically.

Brick was stunned. He was determined to look anywhere else in the room but not at Blossom.

"Well, I don't want t stay quarantined in my room anymore, and I want to do the stuff I normally do, like boss Butch and Boomer again, and beat them most sports," he replied, his mouth twisting into a sliver of a grin. He looked at Blossom. "But I have one question. Did you really try to commit suicide?"

Blossom stared down at the ground.

"Like I said, I came to my senses at the last minute," she whispered. It was Brick's turn to stare down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Blossom. This has been hurting me too," he said quietly and moved forward to hug the Puff leader, who rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and allowing a tear to fall down her face.

××××

"He would never do that to me," Buttercup muttered as she flew home.

"Never," she murmured again, landing on the sidewalk in front of a bewildered Bubbles and Boomer.

"Buttercup you moron!" Bubbles exclaimed as she zipped towards her sister. "Butch would _never_ like to you for no reason. It took him long enough to tell you that he loves you."

Buttercup became suddenly interested with her feet.

"I know," she whispered. "It's just so hard to see him kiss Brooke Jones' cheek." Bubbles exchanged looks with Boomer.

"They're obviously planning something for you. Or Butch is obviously going to tell you something important."

"Maybe he's going to ask you to marry him!" Boomer exclaimed. The two Powerpuffs stared at Boomer.

"Boomie," Bubbles said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk."

"O-." Boomer stopped and nodded.

Bubbles turned back to Buttercup. "What are you still doing here? GO!" And with that, she pushed her sister away from the Utonium residence. Buttercup took one look at Bubbles again and zipped off into the air. Then Butch landed in front of the two blues.

Bubbles slapped her head.

"Where's Butters?" Butch asked, panting slightly. Without saying a word, Bubbles pointed to a fading blue streak in the air. Butch gave one of those 'guy nods' and took off after Buttercup.

_In the sky_

Butch caught up with Buttercup in the air, grabbing her elbow. She whirled around and her face lit up when she saw him.

"Butch!" she cried. She was about to hug him but stopped and remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding more distant. Butch stared at her.

"You still believe that I was cheating on you?" he said. Buttercup uncrossed her arms and looked down towards the ground.

"No, I don't. Not anymore. Not the way Bubbles says it," she replied quietly.

Butch moved a bit closer.

"And what did Bubbles say?"

"S-She said that you were probably planning a surprise for me," Buttercup whispered.

Butch moved a little more closer, his face only inches away from Buttercup's.

"And what did you say?"

"That's when I took off to find you…" Buttercup whispered again. Before she could say anything else, Butch gently placed his lips to hers and let go a few seconds later.

"I hope we're not still broken up," he said, grinning a bit. Buttercup touched her lips.

"No. That was stupid of me to say," she replied and he kissed her once more. The two greens hovered there in the air for a few seconds, before letting go again.

"Let's go back down to Earth," Butch said, cracking a smile. Buttercup smiled back and they flew back down to the outskirts of Townsville, landing in front of a wide-eyed Bubbles and Boomer.

××××

Blossom let go of Brick and stared him in the eye.

"Come on. We _really _have to go. I bet Bubbles thinks that I went off to attempt suicide again," Blossom said, cracking a smile for the first time in weeks.

Brick smiled back. Genuinely.

"Don't do that though."

The pink Puff chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be around." She took off through his window. Brick stayed put for a second and took off after her.

××××

"_Where_ do you think she went?" Bubbles asked the three anxiously. Buttercup grew annoyed. Sure she was worried for Blossom, but Bubbles' anxiety was really irritating her.

"Bubbles! Just _shut _up okay? Bloss is fine. She's _way _too sensible for suicide," the green Puff said loudly. Bubbles shut up.

"Listen to Buttercup, Bubbles. She's _finally _right," said a voice from behind the four. The two greens and blues turned to see Blossom hovering there, a grin plastered on her face, Brick hovering behind her.

"Yeah Bub – Hey!"

Blossom chuckled. It was nice to see old Buttercup back.

"Blossom! I thought you went off again and tried – well I'm glad you're back anyways. And you got Brick out!" Bubbles squealed.

Blossom chuckled again as she hovered down to the ground, Brick following her lead.

"Don't get any ideas Bubbles. We're friends again." Bubbles frowned.

"Nice to see ya back Leader Girl," Buttercup teased.

"Same here BC," Blossom shot back, smiling.

Boomer stared at Brick, still a bit intimidated about earlier. He smiled nervously, and jumped when Brick started to laugh.

"Don't be a wuss Boomer, I'm not tryin' to scare you," Brick said, slapping Boomer on the back. Boomer winced and grinned weakly up at the red Ruff.

"Good to talk to ya again Brick. No more quarantine?" Butch said teasingly, this time slapping Brick on the back, who slapped him back.

"Nope."

_Later that day; the Utonium Residence_

Bubbles was sprawled on the couch, resting her head on Boomer's chest, who was watching Butch and Buttercup play video games. Buttercup, naturally, was beating Butch. Brick sat against the wall, while Blossom lay stomach down on the carpet. The two were talking again, laughing at each others' jokes and laughing about the experience during the past month.

That's when Bubbles spoke up.

"Um guys?"

Everyone stopped; including Butch and Buttercup would _never_ stop playing just to hear something a Puff or Ruff had to say.

"I have something important to tell you…" Bubbles stammered, lifting her head up off of Boomer's chest. She felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Not to long ago, during the little um, _episode _that was going on…" Brick and Blossom shared guilty looks, "I got a call from my vocal teacher…a-and he said that during that recital I had a month and a half ago, some recording person had come to hear everyone sing, and he was very happy with _my _voice. So um, I h-have to go…"

"Go where?" Boomer asked, now confused.

"A-Away. A-Away from T-Townsville."

Blossom shook her head. "I knew it," she murmured. Bubbles turned to stare at her.

"Y-You k-knew?"

"Of course I did! With _your _voice…and besides, that guy was sitting next to me at your recital." Buttercup sniggered, and Blossom glared at her.

"He told me that he considered signing you, so I guess he thought you had what it takes…"

Boomer sat in silence. He was overwhelmed by everything that was happening. First Buttercup running away, then Blossom and Brick breaking up, _then _Buttercup and Butch breaking up and now this.

"No," he said, breaking the silence. Everyone turned their gazes to him.

"Ex-_cuse _me?" Bubbles asked, placing her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"No. It's too much. What will _I _do without you? It's all too much." Boomer stood up and hurried out the door without a second look back. Bubbles was about to follow him when Brick jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"No Bubbles. Leave him. He needs to think," he told her. Bubbles took a step back. She sat down on the couch, and stared at her feet, her eyes filling with tears.

××××

Boomer flew through his own window and landed face-up on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, in shock. He wasn't expecting Bubbles' news. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to go with her. He wanted to be with her. Why didn't she just understand?

"Why doesn't anybody understand?" he whispered.

_Later that week_

Bubbles stared sadly at the photograph of her and Boomer she was packing into her already-over-filled suitcase. It was one of her favourites; it was a picture of her and Boomer with his arms around her sitting in the grass. It was taken a year ago, when they were fifteen. She was going to miss him too much.

"Should I do this?" Bubbles thought aloud. She had doubts about it, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"This is what I want to do. If Boomer can't understand that…"

There was a knock on the door, and Bubbles hurried to answer it. She threw open the door and saw that it was Blossom. She smiled weakly at Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles. Y-Your ride is here," Blossom said. She chuckled through her tears. Bubbles reached forward and hugged her sister tightly, holding on for at least two minutes before finally letting go.

"Just one more thing Blossy. Don't go around lonely for the rest of your life. I know you want him back. My advice to you; just _take _him back. I won't force you, but you haven't gotten anything that you wanted for a while. You deserve this Blossy. You deserve to be happy. I will miss you," Bubbles said, before lifting her suitcase(s) and smiled sadly at Blossom, who stood there stunned for at least a minute. She followed Bubbles.

_Downstairs_

Boomer stood at the foot of the stairs, and waited for Bubbles to reach the bottom of the stairs. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and lifted one of her suitcases.

"Don't worry Boomie. I'll be back," Bubbles whispered, gently caressing his face. She kissed him again, and then lifted her suitcase again, pushing open the door, the six and the Professor and Doctor following her. Bubbles stopped in her tracks. There it was, parked a few feet away from her. A _long _black stretch limo.

"It's pretty isn't it," Buttercup chuckled. Bubbles smiled back at her and allowed the chauffer to take her suitcases.

The Professor reached her first and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Bubbles. I'll miss you a lot. Come visit us soon," he whispered. Bubbles nuzzled her face in his shoulder. "I love you."

Doctor Ronalds hugged her next. "Bye sweetie. I'm glad that I got to know you."

Bubbles gave her a funny look. "You sound as though I'll never see you again," she answered jokingly.

She reached Brick and Butch next. Without warning and embraced them both, not caring for the embarrassed and shocked looks on their faces.

"Treat Buttercup nice," she whispered to Butch and then turned to Brick.

"I know you miss her. I just want you to know that if you want her, you should have her and not Princess," she said quietly. Brick stood their stunned as she moved onto Buttercup next.

"Bye BB. Don't forget to thank me in your acceptance speeches," Buttercup joked, causing Bubbles to chuckle a little. She turned to Blossom and embraced her as tightly as she could, her own tears streaming down her face.

"Bye Blossom. Remember what I said…"

She left Boomer for last. As she turned to face him, she saw that he had his own tears falling down his face. He was the only Rowdyruff to actually show his emotions when he was upset. She caressed his face and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Don't worry Boomie. I'll be back," she whispered, her forehead pressed against his. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I know," he whispered back.

As she sat in the limousine and stared out the window – tears falling silently down her own cheeks – Bubbles saw that Brick and Blossom were holding hands again, and Boomer was smiling. She waved good-bye as the car started, and still waved, only until her family was out of sight.

She would see them again no matter what.

* * *

**Polska – What do you think? Too boring? Too rushed? Too sad? xD Probably not this. Ha, ha. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I wrote this in my English class so you know…**

**But anyways, review and tell me if you can't wait 'til its sequel comes out! Ha. Speaking of the sequel, this shall be out by the weekend, I hope, so once again, review!**


End file.
